So Sick
by MadHattressDELUX
Summary: One-shot (Possibly two)/Alternate ending to upcoming story/ Here's a crying girl. A girl you love. What do you do? Tell her the truth? Or let go? Rejection may fall on thee, so is it worth it? Chase is just so sick of being stuck here... and wants to cure his personal woes, breaking ties or not. Anti-Chase/Angela, One-sided Chase/Molly, hits of Molly/Gill. Have you been so sick?


**Sooo... first oneshot~! Whoooo! This is actually sorta alternate ending to a story I'm writing- and another this that there's a sister one shot to this! But from Molly's POV and a little more background on why it came to be! I'm sorry this is so vague and I try best to tap into the love-sick romantic sarcastic Chase! If I get enough reviews, I'll post the sister-shot to this... **

**If not, than I just post the multi-chap fic that this shot is base off of!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HM- they belong to someone who's _not_ a fanfic writer like meh! Also, Kasey is mention to be younger than protrayed in the game (*coughyouunderstandifyoureadi tcough*

**Warning:** _This Fic is an anti-Chase/Angela, One-sided Chase/Molly and hint of Gill/Molly~ n " _**Unbeta'd**

* * *

She sighs softly, resting her weary head on my shoulder- ignoring the way my heart still speed up from her touch. Our fingers, intertwine and cheeks are warm, my unusual shyness and her unusual silence couple this moment between two close friends. Friends. It stung- more ways than one. But when looking into those honey-brown eyes, I swallow my pride and instead, don on an egotistic smirk and give the usual witty comment. In the end of day- I'm the guy who never really be the one holding her.

"Chase..." She murmur, "Sometimes I wish..." A sniffle. I feel like punching a wall- well, I'm not idiot enough to do something like that but...still. I bury my face in her brown hair, the calming smell of soap and oranges fill my nose- brought back memories. Sad, isn't it? Falling for someone, loving them enough to let go... only to watch them screw up and crawl back. Sitting here, side by side- I didn't care for the dark overcast of the sky threatening to over spill any moment, and Molly is too bawling her eyes out to notice. This isn't the first- and I have a feeling that it isn't the last.

"I mean, I thought he l-loved me. I didn't expect him to react soo..." She blubbering, and I hand her some more tissues. "Molly... stop, please."

This is getting old.

As much as my heart yells at me to stop, I straighten up and gently slip from the small brunette's hold. This must stun her- she knows I never reject her like this... I am just so sick of this. If her heart breaks so much by others, why can't notice me? Is my attitude you don't like? The way I look? Why...?

"C-chase? W-what?" She looks up, her eyes swimming with hurt. I want to hug her, but steel myself instead. "Just... stop. I'm sick of this- you constantly crying over some jerk! I mean, what the hell!? Where's your sense of pride? Molly... if you can't see that I-I..." I lose my voice at that moment, and loosen my hands from her grip, "Molls, Molly. Am I your friend?"

"Wha- of course! Why wouldn't you be?" She quickly says- I can hear the confuse tone of her voice. She does not understand where I'm heading at? Of course, she always been known for her oblivious nature.

"What if I tell you I didn't want that? I wanted something... more?"

"..." She fell silent, staring at her hands. I want to reach out, go back to comforting her troubles but...

I am so sick of being stuck.

"Chase... Don't do this to me- this isn't fair!" Her soft voice picks up a bit. I'm sitting here, a blank look on my face. "Nonononono, Chase please. Tell me this isn't- you can't! Your suppose to belong to Angela! You love her! YOU LOVE HER!" She practically yells at me- well, yells as loud as a person like Molly is. I give her a empty smile- that what I am feeling. Empty.

"Hn. What if I told you I never did? That the only reason I was near that bratty person you call a sister?" I cup her face with my hand, slightly squishing her cheeks. She jerk her head away, "Molly, Molly. Think about it. Do we ever act as lovey-dovey as you and Gill? Nope. Nada. I. Love. You. She was just-" A red hand-shape mark is on my cheek, and I watch helplessly as Molly gets up. And walks away. Hopefully, not out of my life.

Hmmmmm.

* * *

Later that night, Gill and Molly gotten back together- whatever they were squabbling about must of been solve easily. And despite everything, Molly was out of life. Out of reach, too. Originally, Gill wanted to stay here, on Castanet and take over being Mayor. But with his father still kicking, that's unlikely to happen soon. So they're moving to mainland- where Molly going to back to take care her now orphaned cousin Kasey, and Gill will probably become a teacher of somesort in their new town. But before all that, there's a wedding.

Between the two of them.

And I'm the best man. Oh joy!

Staring at the invitation, I drowned out Angela nagging on how she wasn't going to fit her bridesmaid dress at the rate she was gaining weight. But I knew she was lying about that. I seen the tests she tosses out in the trash can- positive. Hm, did she think I would be a terrible father? Well... lately, I have been angry but issues are issues and this overlap all of them. I wished she had the guts to tell me. So sick of Angela. Of Molly. Of Gill. Of this place-

"Angela...?"

"Hmm, what's the matter honey?"

"So how many months along are you?"

* * *

**Please Read, Review, Fave, w/e! I'm not picky- hope you enjoy the story as much as much as I love writing it! Tell me the mistakes if you see any!**

**Inspiration song:** _So Sick _By Neyo~


End file.
